The Real Hero
by theSardonyx
Summary: Italy, who was always the one being protected, wasn't the hero.


**/ Here, have some feels. /**

THE REAL HERO

Italy had always felt that he wasn't the hero.

Well, of course not. Being a hero and all that nonsense was America's thing. Italy was the stupid guy who always runs. Italy was the one that always cries for Germany when he needs help.

Italy was also the one who goes back in time to try again.

He was appointed "Hero" in the game they were playing. A game full of running and terror and blood.

And death.

"I don't want to be the hero."

That was what he always said. He didn't want to be the one his fellow nations would ask for an escape. He didn't want to be the one responsible for every decision they were going to make.

He didn't want to be the one left standing in the end.

"But if I'm not the hero, who is?"

He was the only one who can go back. He was the only one who remembered every single loop they were in. He was the only one who remembered the deaths, the mistakes.

He should be the hero.

"But I don't want to be the hero..."

~.;*;.~

Italy couldn't believe what he was seeing.

The front door was wide open. They could get out! They could escape! And this time, the last time, nobody had died.

"Hahahaha," he laughed almost insanely. He could already smell the air of the outside, so sweet compared to the air inside the mansion which smelled like blood and death no matter how many times they went back.

"Italy!" He stopped laughing in favor of looking back at England. The other nation's clothes were ripped and his hair was even more disheveled than usual, but he was alive. He had died the most, Italy remembered. But this time, the last time, the Brit was alive and they're all going out!

"We're going out England!" Italy cheered, but all he received was a tired smile. No matter. He would ask his brother to cook some pasta for England and he's going to be back to his usual energetic self in no time!

"Italy," the Englishman said, a barely audible whisper that the other nations in their euphoria couldn't have heard. But Italy did, because his attention was solely focused on England and the serious expression that he wore.

"Eng-"

"You have to promise me that no matter what happens, you're not going back."

Italy was confused. This was the last time, wasn't it? Why would England say something like that?

"Promise me, Italy," England prompted.

The brunette nodded. "I promise. We won't go back again, I promise."

"Good," the blond replied with another tired smile. "Now run. Because-"

England didn't have to finish his sentence. Steve appeared from one of the doors they just passed and started chasing the nations.

Italy almost broke down. "No no no no! We were going out! We were-"

"Italy!" He heard somebody call his name, but he didn't care. He failed again. They were going to die and-

"Run, Italia!" Germany. "The exit is right there!"

Tears fell down from his cheeks. "It will follow us even after we get out of the front door. We won't make it!"

"We will! So, run, Italia!" Germany grabbed his arm.

"No!" Italy screamed through his tears. "We have to go back! We'll just go back and-"

"Italy!" It was England. "You promised!"

"But-"

"We'll make it, don't worry aru," China said, running alongside him. Next to him was Russia, already wielding his pipe and ready to fight the gray monster.

"But-"

"You tried so hard, Italy-kun," Japan said from behind. "We will make sure it doesn't go to waste."

"Yeah," America cheered, his voice not losing the bright tone it always had, full of hope and determination. "You're the hero this time!"

_But I don't want to be the hero..._

"But-"

"Kesese~ Don't underestimate us, Italy. We may be tired, but another five minutes of running won't matter!" Prussia did sound tired, but he tried his best to hide it.

"Everyone..." Italy looked over the faces of his companions, each one bearing an expression full of conviction.

Finally, he wiped the tears from his face and nodded. "Let's run as fast as we can, everybody!" A chorus of affirmatives and he smiled, because he trusted them. If they said they'd make it, they will.

"It's gaining on us!" Canada yelled and the nations picked up the pace. Italy looked back just in time to see England stop and face Steve.

He skidded to a stop, eyes wide in a panic. "England!" Why did he stop? They would make it! They would-

"We wouldn't make it, Italy. Like you said, he'll follow us until we're out of the grounds," England replied without looking back.

Italy felt Germany tug at his arm, but he refused to go until England followed. "Eng-"

"I'll make sure you get out Italy." He raised his arm and a book appeared. The ground beneath his feet glowed bright blue with symbols crackling with magic. "Remember your promise, okay?"

Italy's eyes went wide. No. Nobody should have died this time. Nobody should be left behind because this is the last time! This-

"No!" Italy felt tears on his cheeks again but once again ignored them. "England, you can't-"

Steve was getting closer and closer to the British nation, but he stood his ground. He didn't step back or lower his arm; he just stood there, unwavering.

"You're a real hero, Italy."

Italy didn't understand. England was going to die and Italy couldn't save him. How could he be a hero?

"You saved them, Italy. You got them out." The blond finally lowered his arm and the magic circle vanished. He turned around and gave Italy one of his rare genuine smiles. "And even if I'm not going to live, you saved me. This is my thank you."

Steve reached out and grabbed hold of England's head. The monster tried going for Italy and Germany too, but he couldn't go further.

"England-!"

Steve soon realized the futility of trying to get the others and focused on the struggling nation in his hand. It took only a few seconds and a sickening crack for the nation to stop moving and the monster dropped him on the ground before going back inside the mansion.

Italy was frozen, looking at the unmoving body of one of his fellow nations. He couldn't do it. He wasn't a hero.

"Italia," Germany said, but Italy just stood there, staring at England's corpse, fat tears cascading down his face.

"I'm not a hero, Germany," he whispered, his voice cracking.

Italy remembered all the times England had died. He had died stalling Steve so the others could run and hide. He had died protecting France from a fatal blow to the stomach. He had died distracting Steve so Russia and America could attack. England had always died doing something for others. He had always died for someone else.

Italy, who was always the one being protected, wasn't the hero.

England was.

"So, what now?" America asked, his voice finally losing its cheerful flair.

"We have to go back for England," Canada said. Even though his voice was no louder than a whisper, everyone heard.

"Italia, about your promise with England..." Germany began, but trailed off. He knew Italy understood what he meant. And he knew what Italy would do without him saying it.

"We will go back," Italy replied, his voice firm. He walked towards England's corpse and knelt beside it, taking one of the dead nation's hand in both of his. "I said nobody would be left behind. I know I promised you, England, but... We have to go back. Because it just won't be the same without you."

He took a book from his tattered uniform and flipped its pages. They were going back. And he was going to make sure that this time, really the last time, they'd all survive.

He was really going to be the hero this time.

**/ Good? Bad? Terrible? Terrific? Review and let me know.! :D /**


End file.
